


Collide

by MissMariaReynolds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, there's nothing that really indicates that it's modern but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariaReynolds/pseuds/MissMariaReynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not for the first time, he thought that his life was a little bit like a fairytale."<br/>aka Philip wakes up and thinks about how great Theodosia is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest, most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I just love these two and needed more of them out there in the world, even if it's poorly done.  
> Previously called "Quiet Moments."

Every morning, Philip woke up to the sound of birds singing, the scent of plumeria candles, and the love of his life wrapped in his arms. Not for the first time he thought that his life was a little bit like a fairytale.

He likes to linger in these quiet moments. He's always liked the quiet, and it only became better when he could enjoy it with her. His Theo. He could write thousands of sonnets, poems, soliloquies, and would never quite capture just how much he loved her. It was in her eyes, so lovely and warm when she looked at him, so wise and sharp as she read. It was her laugh, loud and bright to contrast her softer voice, a voice so strong and steady. It was in the way she moved, graceful and with purpose. She was his rock, his home, his world.

He remembered the first time they met. It was in a bookstore that he'd never been to, but he later learned that she frequented it often. He was busy looking down at his stack of poetry books, Neruda this time, when he walked right into her. They both dropped their books and quickly bent down, him muttering sincere apologies and her laughing. It was the first time he heard her laugh, and he knew then that he had to hear it again. And when he met her gaze, eyes twinkling, he knew he was a goner.

For now, he savored the feeling of her legs entwined in his own, the weight of her head on his chest, the natural sweetness that clung to her skin. The weak light of the rising sun shone through the window to illuminate the soft angles of her face, allowed her dark and beautifully messy curls to shine.She was curled against him, wrapped in lavender sheets and one of his sweatshirts, and he thought that it was the most gorgeous sight in the world.

  
Philip leaned down, careful not to stir her, and kissed her forehead gently. He smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
